A Medida da Paixão
by Eliza Clericuzzi
Summary: Se aprende a amar não quando se encontra a pessoa perfeita, e sim quando se aprende a crer na perfeição de uma pessoa imperfeita. Peter e Elizabeth nos bastidores da saga que conquistou o mundo...


**_Olá gente, bem essa é uma historia Lizter que escrevo junto com a Cathy ( Elizabeth Facinelli no Nyah) esperamos que vocês LIZTER gostem e qualquer coisa falem conosco. _**

**Sinopse:**

****Elizabeth Reaser e Peter Facinelli são colegas de elenco e começam a se aproximar . Liz estava a muitos anos sozinha e o grande amor de sua vida é o seu filho, Erick, mas ela terá seu coração preenchido, porém será um amor que já tem um compromisso com Jeniffer Garth. Peter, cansando da vida que leva junto a sua esposa e descobre que o seu amor por ela diminui a cada dia. Qual o destino desses dois quando verem que estão apaixonados um pelo outro.

" ..."Se aprende a amar não quando se encontra a pessoa perfeita, e sim quando se aprende a crer na perfeição de uma pessoa imperfeita." Eu te amo a cada dia mais... "

**Peter:**

Era uma manhã ensolarada em Los Angeles. Jennie ainda estava dormindo. Levantei-me e fui tomar banho. Entrei no banheiro e tomei um banho rápido, me arrumei e fui acordá-la.

- Jennie acorda. Se não Lucca vai atrasar para ir à escola. Eu tenho que ir gravar. – Falei me dirigindo ao guarda roupa.

- Ai me deixa dormir mais um pouquinho vai - Ela falou manhosa.

- Ok. Depois não diga que avisei... - Eu puxei sua coberta. Revelando seu corpo com a roupa de dormir.

- Peter deixa de ser ruim. Deixa-me dormir, por favor. – Ela pediu irritada.

- Jennie levanta já falei que a Lucca vai se atrasar. - Eu falei e sai do quarto.

Cheguei à cozinha, encostei-me no armário. Eu já estava ficando de saco cheio de tudo isso. Não consigo mais fingir que sou apaixonado por Jennie. Desde que descobri que não a amo minha vida se tornou um inferno, e o que é ruim e que não sei se consigo agüentar isso por muito tempo.

Jennie, fica me enchendo o saco, me liga o tempo inteiro. Ela já percebeu que eu não estou mais como era antigamente. E fica tentando sempre, e isso ta me irritando. Odeio quando ela fica no meu pé, como se eu fosse uma criança... Meu telefone tocou, era meu agente.

-Bom dia Peter, que bom que você atendeu, acabei de saber que você terá hoje uma reunião com o elenco de twilight.- Ele falou me deixando um pouco animado.

- Ahh, Bom dia Rob. Pois é eu aceitei o trabalho. Hoje irei conhecer o pessoal do elenco. Mas antes vou gravar Nurse Jackie. Vai ser só mais tarde. - Eu respondi animado.

- Então vai gravar e quando acabar me liga que eu vou ver o endereço e o horário tudo direitinho para lhe dar. - Ele falou me deixando mais animado.

- Está bem. - eu falei. E queria pedir uma coisa. - Rob você pode ir me pegar depois da gravação, eu não quero voltar pra casa e encontrar com a Jennie.

_- _As coisas ainda não melhoraram Peter? - Ele perguntou - Não, estão é piores Rob. - Eu completei.

- Ok passo pra te pegar que horas ? - Ele perguntou. - Eu vou terminar as 11:00. - Eu falei. Nós despedimos e depois desliguei.

Subi novamente para ver se ela já tinha levantado, e como eu previ, ela ainda estava deitada, me irritei e falei.

- Jennie eu já falei pra levantar eu preciso sair e a Lucca vai se atrasar. – Falei pegando meu telefone.

- Nossa Peter, porque ta tão bravo. Será que preciso te acalmar. Acho que você está muito estressado precisa relaxar. - Ela falou começando a passar a mão pelo meu peito e passando a aquela unha gigante nas minhas costas. Isso ta me machucando eu odeio esse tipo de coisa ela ta forçando muito a barra.

- Jennie eu já falei, pára com isso, e da próxima vez que quiser fazer isso de novo pelo menos corta essa unha, porque isso dói, só vim avisar que vou chegar mais tarde tenho uma reunião com o elenco de twilight. - Eu falei perdendo a paciência.

- Nossa precisa ser tão grosso assim Peter. - ela me falou. Depois começou a ladainha.

- Eu sou mulher, preciso que me dê atenção. - ela falou voltando a me abraçar, ai como ela me irrita.

- Jennie, hoje não. Por favor. Não to afim. - eu falei saindo do quarto indo acordar minhas filhas, cheguei ao corredor e ela começou.

- Peter Facinelli volte aqui, como assim "hoje não, não to afim"? - ela começou o escândalo.

- Pára de gritar comigo. Eu não sou uma criança pra que você grite comigo. - Eu falei ficando um pouco estressado.

- Não é criança mais se comporta como uma, poxa Peter eu sou sua mulher e você nem olha mais na minha cara. - Ela falou chorosa, ai se ela soubesse que eu odeio isso.

- Você disse o que! Eu me comporto com uma criança. - Eu falei muito irritado. Agora ela conseguiu. - PÁRA de fazer esse choro falso, isso me irrita profundamente. E se você sabe muito bem porque estou assim. Já estou farto disso Jeniffer. - Eu falei, entrando no quarto de Lucca. Ela foi correndo atrás de mim.

- Não sei nada não Peter, e você está farto de que posso saber? - Ela gritou dentro do quarto fazendo sua voz fina e estridente ecoar.

Com esse grito ela acordou Lucca. Que começou a falar. - Mãe que susto. Não grita assim, que coisa histérica, olha estou tremendo. - Lucca falou me mostrando o tanto que estava assustada.

- Cala a boca Lucca. - Jennie falou olhando pra mim.

- Como é que é! Não fale assim com a minha filha! Jeniffer você perdeu a noção do que é juízo só pode. – Eu falei me irritando e virei para Lucca tentando acalma-la.

- Eu perdi a noção do juízo? Você olha para mim e diz que está farto disso e eu que perdi o juízo, conta outra. - Ela falou saindo do quarto, assim que ela saiu me direcionei a porta e tranquei, Lucca que estava assustada.

- Meu bem sua mãe está meio nervosa, não liga. - Falei lhe dando um beijo na testa. Ela ficou me olhando. E depois me abraçou.

- Papai, você não está mais apaixonado pela mamãe né. Eu sei que não está. - Ela me falou e eu a olhei. - Luca, filha me escute. Eu te amo, e não se preocupe com isso. Agora vá se vestir pra ir à escola. - Eu falei levantando da cama dela. Quando cheguei à porta ele me falou.

- Papai... Se você se separar, eu quero ficar com você. – Ela falou me fazendo parar.

- Eu sei minha filha e fico feliz por isso, mas não vamos pensar nisso agora, vá se vestir para ir pra escola. - Falei indo lhe dar mais um beijo na testa. - Até mais tarde minha princesa. - Falei saindo do quarto e correndo pela escada. Ela me paga, cheguei à sala e Jennie estava andando de um lado pra o outro, não resisti e falei.

- Ficou louca de gritar com a minha filha? – Eu falei irritado.

- Ela é minha filha também, ou você esqueceu. - Ela me falou levando o dedo na minha cara. - Peter Facinelli, você não pode me ignorar. Você é meu marido. Eu tenho necessidades. - Ela falou com o dedo ainda na minha cara. Eu tirei o dedo de meu rosto com muita raiva e disse:

- Se tem tanta necessidade assim, tome um excelente banho de banheira ou pague. Porque comigo você não vai fazer. – Eu falei me afastando dela. Ela ficou lá me olhando furiosa.

- Como é? Você disse que você não vai fazer sexo comigo? - Ela gritou. Ela falou e me irritou profundamente. Céus quando me casei, eu tinha amor por ela, mesmo tendo casado forçado pelos meus pais, mas agora isso foi pro espaço.

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu, comigo NÃO. - Eu falei pegando minhas coisas e indo para a porta. - Então quem é a vagabunda? - Ela gritou e eu parei no mesmo instante.

- Ao contrario do que você pensa Jeniffer, eu não lhe traio com ninguém. Porque sou um idiota, que não te ama mais e que ainda continuo nesse casamento por conta de minhas filhas. - Eu falei saindo de casa e deixando-a falando sozinha, fui direto pro set de gravações e já bem calmo comecei a gravar.


End file.
